


Coming Home, Coming Out

by wishfulFeline



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Meeting the Parents, saiiboweek2018, shuichi meets iidabashi and dies from nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: Kiibo decides to show Shuichi his house and introduce him to his father for the first time. For the family prompt for Saiibo week day two!





	Coming Home, Coming Out

Shuichi forced out a deep breath, eyebrows furrowed.  _ It’s fine, Shuichi. It’s just meeting your boyfriend’s father. No big deal. _ Even so he found it impossibly hard to calm himself. Anxiety churning his stomach, he rang the doorbell. To his surprise, a little voice came out from above it.   
“Iidabashi residence, how may I help you?” Shuichi couldn’t help but smile upon hearing Kiibo’s voice speaking so formally.    
“Kiibo, I’m here. Can you ope—“ Shuichi started to say, but before he could finish his sentence the door was quickly opened.   
Kiibo’s smile could cure terminal illnesses. “I’m so happy you came!” A little of Shuichi’s fear was lifted. He knew that however Professor Iidabashi reacted to him, he could trust Kiibo.   
“May I come in?” he asked politely.   
Kiibo nodded a few times and stepped to the side. “Of course, of course!” Shuichi followed after him and the door was quickly closed behind him. He tried not to be too obvious with his staring, but it was difficult to stop what with going to his lovers house for the first time.   
_ I’m not so sure what I expected. But with a family being a robot and professor, such a traditionally Japanese looking interior isn’t exactly what came to mind. _ __   
Then again, Kiibo had expressed his interest in Japanese culture, so being raised in a house so stereotypically Japanese was a pretty reasonable origin. Shuichi took off his shoes at the entryway and stepped over the step.   
“What would you want to do first? I can show you my room, I could make some tea, you could meet the professor—“   
Shuichi stiffened at the last suggestion. “Um, could I see your room?” Kiibo doesn’t seem bothered by the choice at all. Instead, he took Shuichi’s hand. Shuichi’s nerves dissipated once more. Kiibo having gotten accustomed to holding hands enough to initiate it first without asking made Shuichi a little proud secretly.   
Kiibo led Shuichi down the surprisingly long hall and turned into a room on the right.   
Kiibo opened the door and presented the room with a flourish. “Here it is!”   
Shuichi entered and Kiibo followed. Shuichi had to take a moment to fully take in all that was inside if it. He didn’t expect it to be so...cluttered.   
A bookshelf filled to near overflowing, two shelves peppered with miscellaneous knick-knacks and thingamabobs. There was no bed, of course, but there was a couch presumably for guests. There were posters from movies and animes and a couple of popular idols too. The walls only peeked through the small room between them. Unfinished projects, textbooks, and stuffed animals were in the corners of the room, probably because Kiibo tried to make it a bit more presentable for his boyfriends eyes. There was a door to a closet, but it was closed. Shuichi smiled softly. It was definitely a very Kiibo-y room.   
“Uh, you can take a seat if you’d like.” Kiibo said, hand still holding Shuichi’s.   
Shuichi nodded. “Yeah, that’d be fine.” He hadn’t managed to get a seat on the subway ride there, so he definitely wasn’t opposed to finally getting to rest his feet.   
They both took a seat on the couch together, a bit closer than usual friends would. Kiibo looked expectantly at Shuichi as if prompting  _ Well? Well? What do you think? _   
Shuichi met his excited gaze. “It’s nice.” Kiibo smiled, satisfied.   
Kiibo looked away a little shyly. “I was quite excited for today. I know it’s not anything huge,“ a statement Shuichi disagreed with, “but selfishly I’m happy to get to show you a bit more of my life.”    
Shuichi’s heart was lifted. _ I can’t hold back any of my efforts! Full steam ahead! _   
“You’re so cute, Kiibo,” Shuichi told him softly. Kiibo blushed and closed his eyes, too embarrassed to look Shuichi in the eyes.   
Shuichi took this opportunity to kiss Kiibo. It was quick, just a bit longer than what one would consider childish. He pulled away just a bit, nose still next to Kiibo’s. Each opened their eyes, gazing longingly at the other. It was spontaneous yet intimate. Kiibo turned to face Shuichi a little more, their knees bumping. He reached up to cup Shuichi’s cheek eliciting a happy sigh from the other.   
“Is this okay?” Kiibo asked quietly, as though the words were meant for Shuichi alone.   
Shuichi closed his eyes and answered, “Always.”   
Kiibo leaned back in, kissing Shuichi once more. It was tentative, Kiibo’s kisses often were, but Shuichi kissed him back a bit more confidently.   
Kiibo pulled back after a moment, wanting to gauge Shuichi’s reaction, but barely had enough time to open his eyes before Shuichi put a hand on his thigh and kissed him again.   
Kiibo shivered. When they kissed again and again, he felt something in himself burn hotter and excitedly. Shuichi kissed him, having essentially forgotten exactly where they were and what he had yet to do.   
He separated Kiibo’s lips with his own and slipped his tongue in. Kiibo whined softly, encouraging him. Their tongues rubbed and swirled against each other, warm and wet. Kiibo’s shoulders shook just a little, overwhelmed but powered on by desire.   
Shuichi sucked his tongue, pulling it a little out of Kiibo’s mouth. Kiibo moaned. He couldn’t help it!   
But the sound reminded him of the reason why they really shouldn’t be doing this right now. The professor was home, after all.   
Kiibo reluctantly pulled away. “W-Wait, we...we can’t.”   
Shuichi looked a little concerned, worried he’d done something wrong.    
“My father is home. It wouldn’t be safe if we got...too...um, rowdy.”   
Shuichi raised his eyebrows. Oh yeah. Right. That was still a thing. He blushed, ashamed of his ignorance. And for being so naughty somewhere so risky.    
Kiibo squeezed Shuichi’s hand reassuringly. “I still want you to meet the professor after all! We can. K-Kiss more later.  _ Among other things. _ ” Shuichi felt his heart rate rise.  _ Full speed ahead!  _ **_Full speed ahead!_ **   
“Then let’s do it!” Shuichi encouraged. The event that had scared him was now something he desperately wanted to happen. Kiibo’s smile grew.   
“I’m so glad! I’ve wanted you to meet for a long time now!” He quickly stood up. If he wasn’t a robot he’d probably have gotten head rush. Shuichi stood too.   
“Lead the way, my dear,” Shuichi cooed. Kiibo jolted. The pet names they occasionally used made him happier than he was willing to admit.   
“Okay! He’s probably in the lab, so let’s check there first.”   
_ The lab? I always assumed he went to a company building to work. _   
Kiibo marched to a staircase. Not many Japanese homes had basements, so Shuichi was surprised once again. The stairs looked sturdy, so it didn’t make him as nervous as the school stairs after seeing Kiibo trip down them multiple times.   
Kiibo let go of Shuichi’s hand and started down the stairs. “Father! Are you here?” Kiibo shouted. His happiness was still evident in his voice. Shuichi, walking behind him, heard the professor for the first time.    
“Yeah, I’m here. I’m working, do you need me for something?” Professor Iidabashi replied. Shuichi was a little surprised by how casual his voice sounded. It wasn’t incredibly deep, but it was easy to tell he was an older man.   
They reached the bottom of the staircase. Shuichi tried not to stare too much. It was probably the most disorganized robotics lab he could ever imagine. There was but one person there.   
A white haired man with red glasses, hunched over a table, writing furiously. He didn’t even look up when they entered. He looked disheveled, hair sticking up this way and that, and his tie was loose and glasses falling down his nose.   
“Father, I want you to meet one of my classmates,” Kiibo told him. That got his attention. He quickly looked up, bright green eyes meeting Shuichi’s hazel ones.    
He stood up straighter quickly, fixing his tie and glasses frantically. “You really should have told me first, you know?” he said gruffly. Kiibo nodded, seemingly unperturbed by the annoyed reaction. The professor hurried over.   
“Is this him, then?” Professor Iidabashi asked, taking off a pair of white gloves to reveal hands covered in pen notes.   
Kiibo nodded happily. “Yes! This is Shuichi Saihara.”    
_ This is...not at all the person I was expecting Kiibo’s creator to be _ . Even so, Shuichi stood up straight and faced the professor. “It’s an honor to meet you, sir!” he said a bit too loudly. He bowed his head and held out his hand for a handshake.   
The professor laughed.  _ He...laughed at me!? _ He shook Shuichi’s hand, grip loose as if it didn’t really matter much to him. “No need to be so proper. Are you a fan of my work or something?”    
Shuichi let go of his hand and raised his head back up. The professor wiped his hand on his shirt. “Ah, well, I suppose one of them.”   
Kiibo blushed and looked at the floor, realizing what he meant.    
“This is the first time you’ve brought over a classmate. You guys are pretty close then, right?” The professor smiled, a little proud of Kiibo for making a friend.   
“Very close. He’s my boyfriend.”    
And there it was. Out in the open. No way to take it back or pretend it wasn’t said.   
Shuichi’s mouth formed a thin line. He didn’t want to give the wrong idea or anything.   
Professor Iidabashi’s face changed expressions multiple times. “Like, in a romantic way?”    
_ What other way does one have a boyfriend? _   
Kiibo’s smile didn’t falter. “Correct.”    
The professor held a hand to his chin. “How interesting.”    
Shuichi felt some sweat form on his brow.  _ Is that good? _   
He looked Shuichi up and down. Shuichi felt his anxiety rise and rise more. He looked back to Kiibo. “Are you only interested in men?”   
Kiibo then held his hand to his chin as well.  _ Ah. Maybe he picked up some of his quirks from his father? _ “Shuichi is the only person I’ve ever felt this way about before. So I suppose that is an accurate statement.”   
Shuichi swallowed.  _ I guess Kiibo never really saw a reason to come out to the professor. His surprise makes a little more sense now. _   
“Like father like son, I guess.”   
_ W...Wh-What!? _   
“Alright. In that case, I’ll need to do some compatibility testing,” he said monotone.   
Shuichi’s eyebrows shot up. “Um! If you really think it’s necessary...?”   
The professor’s serious expression broke immediately. “I was joking, of course. But if you’d be willing to do that for Kiibo, I guess I can have a little faith in you.”    
His face turned stern again in a heartbeat. “If you damage Kiibo in any way I’ll make sure those eyelashes of yours never grow back.”   
Kiibo and Shuichi both looked dumbstruck. The professor grinned again. “Another joke.”   
Shuichi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.   
“Did you wanna talk a little more? I’m curious how this—” He gestured up and down at them, “happened.”   
Kiibo put his hands on his hips. “But of course! We should sit together and have tea.” Professor Iidabashi nodded. “I need a coffee. You good with that?” he asked Shuichi.   
Shuichi nodded. He preferred tea, but he didn’t mind coffee. Kiibo took Shuichi’s hand again, which surprised both Professor Iidabashi and Shuichi. The three of them went up stairs, the professor walking behind them with a small smile on his face.   
Kiibo went into the kitchen alone, leaving the professor and Shuichi to sit together.    
Shuichi swallowed. Alone. With Kiibo’s father. The professor sat first, then beckoned Shuichi over. “No need to be so nervous, kiddo. Not like I’m gonna  _ actually _ threaten you.”   
Shuichi sighed and sat down across from him. He hoped Kiibo would sit beside him, but he’d understand if he didn’t.   
“So, if you’re Kiibo’s classmate, you’ve got an Ultimate talent, yeah? What is it?” Iidabashi asked.   
Shuichi wasn’t big on talking about himself, but a simple enough question like that he didn’t mind. “I’m an Ultimate Detective.” He held in his statement of how he didn’t deserve his title. Kiibo would yell at him if he did.    
The professor leaned his elbow on the table. “Not bad, not bad. Glad you’re not something boring or useless.” Shuichi is glad too. He doesn’t want to know how the professor would feel if one of those things was true.   
Professor Iidabashi seemed to think for a moment, looking down at the table. “I’m actually very happy about this news. I wasn’t entirely sure if Kiibo would ever find a lover, especially as early as high school. But...this is very good news.” He looked up again to look at Shuichi. “As long as you aren’t doing this because of some weird fetish, thanks. He seems really happy.”   
Shuichi felt a weight lift off his chest. His face scrunched up a little, trying to not look too emotional. “So it’s okay?” he asked. He could guess the answer, but he just wanted to be sure.   
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”   
Under the table Shuichi clenched his fists. He was so relieved. He was prepared for any answer, but obviously this was the best possible outcome.   
At that, Kiibo walked back into the room. He’d already prepared the coffees. He remembered how each of them liked it. He sat down next to Shuichi like the other had hoped he would.   
Professor Iidabashi cracked his neck. “Alright, so now that I’ve got you both here, you gotta tell me your cheesy love story. How you met, who confessed, first date, all that romance story shit.”   
Kiibo bounced in his seat. “Okay, I’ll start from the beginning!”   
Shuichi chuckled.   
_ Maybe today could be fun. _ _   
_ __ Especially if Kiibo follows through with what he said earlier...


End file.
